VAMPIRE'S KINGDOM
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ia terselamatkan dari bahaya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun justru dengan begitu, ia malah terjebak bersama 4 pemuda tampan dalam sebuah tempat dan dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Haruskah ia senang atau meratapi nasibnya itu? /Kaname x Hinata – Itachi x Hinata – Kazama x Hinata – Will x Hinata/Mind to RnR?/


**VAMPIRE'S KINGDOM**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**- Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)**

**- Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)**

**- Uchiha Itachi (Naruto)**

**- Kazama Chikage (Hakuouki)**

**- Will (Will 'O The Ship)**

**.**

**GENRE : Supernatural, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tokoh-tokohnya cuma pinjem, ide cerita punya aku (mell)**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**WARNING : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, AU, AR, OOT, OOC, TYPO, EYD, GAJE, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ia terselamatkan dari bahaya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun justru dengan begitu, ia malah terjebak bersama 4 pemuda tampan dalam sebuah tempat dan dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Haruskah ia senang atau meratapi nasibnya itu? /Kaname x Hinata – Itachi x Hinata – Kazama x Hinata – Will x Hinata/Mind to RnR?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(-1-)**

**MOONLIGHT**

Udara malam terasa begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang. Suara lolongan anjing menambah suasana semakin mencekam. Terlihat sepasang mata bersinar merah di dalam kegelapan, suara langkah kakinya kian mendekat ke tempat dimana seorang gadis sedang meringkuk—memeluk tubuhnya sendiri penuh ketakutan.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isak tangisnya agar tak terdengar. Meski detak jantung berpacu sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika seseorang mencengkram kedua lengannya begitu erat.

Ia tak mampu melarikan diri lagi. Kini ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mati di tangan makhluk ini atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Adakah hal lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan mati? Jelas ada. Hidup selamanya sebagai makhluk terkutuk seperti mereka, bukan lagi sebagai manusia.

Itu jauh lebih buruk dan menakutkan bukan?

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku." Ujar makhluk menakutkan bertaring itu. Ia menyeringai, kian mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher jenjang milik sang gadis yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

**SLEPPP**

Lidah dingin nan lunak itu menjilat lehernya, membuat ia merinding. Kini ia sungguh pasrah. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan. Jika memang inilah cara ia akan melewati kematian.

"Lepaskan ia!" Terdengar suara seseorang, menghentikan aktivitas makhluk itu.

Langkah kaki kian mendekat. Ada seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Ah tunggu dulu! Ada langkah kaki lain yang ikut mendekat.

Dua orang

Tiga orang

Empat orang

Tidak salah lagi, ada empat orang yang datang mendekat.

Sungguh tragis jika memang gadis itu akan dimangsa oleh lima makhluk penghisap darah yang kejam nan menakutkan malam ini. Ia semakin memejamkan mata. Tak ingin melihat rupa mereka. Kini ia sungguh tak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Dalam keadaan ini, ia bagaikan seekor kancil yang terjebak di sarang buaya, tak dapat bergerak, apalagi melarikan diri.

"Arghhh …" Terdengar suara erangan kesakitan yang cukup keras.

Apakah gadis itu sudah dimangsa mereka?

Oh bukan.

Ternyata makhluk yang hendak menggigit gadis itu tiba-tiba hancur seketika. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu, menghilang tertiup angin malam. Ya makhluk itu telah lenyap tanpa jejak.

Sang gadis masih menutup mata. Ia sengaja menulikan telinganya. Tak perduli lagi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara halus nan lembut menyapa telinganya.

Ia tak ingin membuka matanya. Rasa takut dan gelisah masih menyelimuti.

"Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan." Terdengar suara lain.

"Bawa pulang saja." Suara lain menganjurkan.

"Hn. Ide bagus." Ada lagi suara yang berbeda—menyetujui.

**BRUKK**

Tubuh sang gadis terjatuh—tak sadarkan diri, tepat ke dalam pelukan seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Ia segera menggendongnya, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu—diikuti ketiga lelaki lain yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Kabut hitam. Mereka berubah menjadi kabut hitam—menghilang ditelan gelap malam, tersapu angin yang berhembus.

Suara lolongan anjing kembali terdengar. Mencekam. Seakan menandakan kedatangan makhluk menakutkan. Itu memang benar bukan? Makhluk-makhluk menakutkan—penghisap darah telah datang. Makhluk immortal yang sudah ada selama beberapa abad yang lalu. Bersembunyi dari keramaian, bersembunyi dari manusia. Namun kini mereka telah berani menampakkan diri di hadapan umum, bahkan memangsa manusia. Makhluk seperti mereka biasa disebut dengan nama _**"VAMPIRE".**_

Bulan telah berbentuk sempurna. Bulan purnama. Bersinar terang, berbentuk bulat, indah dan mengagumkan. Mereka sangat menyukai saat seperti ini.

Bulan purnama. Saat dimana mereka akan datang untuk mencari makanan. Memangsa dan menghisap darah manusia sebagai pengobat rasa haus mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awal chapter (Pembukaan) jadinya singkat banget ya ;p**

**FF xoper lagi.**

**Saya sangat suka membuat FF Xover Hinata dengan chara cowok dalam berbagai anime.**

**FF kali ini bercerita tentang dunia vampire.**

**Vampire yang keren dan tampan kayak Kaname, Itachi, Kazama, dan Will. Dan Hinata ada diantara mereka.**

**Uhh senangnya. Saya juga mau dong dikelilingi cowok kayak mereke. #Ngarep**

**Thanks for reading ;-)**

**Ketik review untuk saya terus klik kotak follow dan favoritnya ya minna :-)**


End file.
